


Ghosts of the Christmas Past

by vrskaandrea



Series: True Colors universe [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Special, F/M, Family, Great presents, xmas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:06:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vrskaandrea/pseuds/vrskaandrea
Summary: A very special Winchester Christmas
Relationships: Castiel/Diana Ballard, Dean Winchester/Sarah Jones, Sam Winchester/Julia Anderson
Series: True Colors universe [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706956
Comments: 6
Kudos: 8





	Ghosts of the Christmas Past

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to a True Colors Christmas special. I was struggling how to name this story, indecisive between two titles, so I figured why not go with both? From the first title, you get that "The Christmas Carroll" inspired this story, and I am just here to remind you of the facts in this universe.
> 
> It is post season 15 (written before season 15 even aired), and it is one where Chuck is gone, Jack is up at Heaven maintaining it, the boys found two amazing girls to spend the rest of their lives with. Dean has Sarah Jones, a perky cheerful blond who just happened to have some grace in her system. Sam has Julia Anderson, a grumpy brunette with a passion for guns, mullet rock and bikes. Castiel tied the metaphorical knot with Diana Ballard, a detective from an old ghost case the boys worked in Baltimore. Gabriel is alive thanks to Sarah, and so is Crowley, thank Julia for that one. They are somewhere in Rio, having cocktails. This story is set after the ninth chapter of my True Colors Short Stories, after the Fast and Furious crossover.
> 
> Ok, this is officially the longest note I have written, so without further ado, I present to you...

**Ghosts of the Christmas Past**

**(True Colors of Christmas)**

"Jingle Bells, Jody smells..." Claire's voice echoed in the kitchen, but before she could continue her song, Jody interrupted.

"Okay, alright. You win. Now pass me the pepper." The sheriff said, stirring a pot, and Claire did as she was told, taking a moment to overlook what they were doing.

"Why are we making this much food when it's just the two of us?" She questioned. Patience went to see her father, because even if they were still fighting over her using her abilities, it was still Christmas. Alex and Kaia went upstate to check out a medical college Kaia wanted to attend and due to some storms, they were showed in, and wouldn't make it till Christmas morning.

"Because you never know who might come by. And if we have too much leftovers, we can go down to the shelter tomorrow and donate." Jody replied. The doorbell rang and Claire turned around.

"I'll get it!" She shouted, even if she was standing right next to Jody, but as she turned, she slipped and fell down face first. Luckily, she was able to catch herself with her hands before she broke her nose, and Jody just stepped over her, talking as she went to the door.

"Okay, how about this one? Twas night before Christmas and all through the place, not a creature was moving, except for Claire falling on her face?" Jody asked and Claire huffed and rolled her eyes as she got up. The blond remained by the stove, so that the sauce didn't burn while Jody opened the door.

The sheriff was surprised to see a very familiar face in not so familiar attire, a woman by his side, holding his hand.

"Castiel! Hey... Come on in... What brings you to Sioux Falls?" Jody moved to let them pass, but paused as the man smiled at her, so uncharacteristical for the Angel, instantly making Jody suspeicious. The man looked back at the woman and clasped his other hand over their joint ones, before taking a deep breath and speaking up.

"I am sorry, I am not Castiel. My name is Jimmy Novak, and this is my wife Amelia. We were hoping we could see Claire." Jody just stared back at them for a moment before replying, her tone serious and accusatory.

"That's... That's impossible. You are dead."

"It's a Christmas miracle." Amelia said with a warm wide smile and Jimmy added glancing to his left.

"I hope you don't mind... We brought someone along..."

"Mommy!" A little blond kid ran up and hugged Jody's legs as she gasped, her eyes filling with tears, and something tightening around her chest she could hardly breathe.

"Hey, little guy. Why don't you give mommy a moment, she is a bit surprised we popped up on the porch. Okay?" A tall man said, as he ruffled the kid's hair then looked up at Jody.

"Okay." The kid shrugged and backed away. Jody tried to focus, to breathe and to stay calm as her eyes kept looking from her late husband to her little boy.

"O... Owen? Sean?! H... How?"

* * *

Julia was shouting at her dad to leave her alone as she stomped towards the bus station, while he followed her in his car, trying to get her to calm down. They had a silly little argument about the Winchesters and their Christmas celebration and how Albert didn't want to go, and then Julia got pissed at him and stormed out of the house.

Her bike was at the mechanics and she thought she would come back to Lebanon with her father, but since he didn't want to go, a bus would have to do.

"Julie, honey, please..."

"No! You don't want to go, fine! But he is the man I chose to spend the rest of my life with, and I am spending Christmas with him and his family. If you can't accept that, well... " Julia barely stopped herself from saying something she might regret. Truth was she knew why father was acting this way, that it's because of their mother, because he misses her. He just needs to learn to let go.

The bus was packed, only two available seats, one next to a really funny smelling, kind of creepy old guy, and the other next to a teen. She plopped down next to the blond kid, hoping her dad won't follow her into the bus and make a scene.

"Hello." The kid said with his hand raised up in a greeting. Julia frowned throwing him a silent 'hi' before she pulled out her phone to talk to Sam. This was definitely one of the worst days she had in a while. Her bike broke down on her, she fought with her dad, the ATM swallowed her fake credit card and now... Her phone died.

Great. That meant she was going to have to walk from the bus station to the bunker. Not to mention spending the next few hours dying of boredom. Julia glanced at the kid and frowned again. What kind of a teenager was he? He had no phone, ne earphones in his ear, he just kept staring outside, watching the world go by.

An hour later, Julia already knew all the cheesy stuff about all the other passengers. The old lady at the front was a cat person and probably had tons of cats at home. The old creepy guy nobody wanted to sit with, definitely had some nasal issues he needed to get checked if his snoring was anything to go by. And that woman outback really needed to discipline her kid better, so that he would stop throwing tantrums.

"These woods look so dark and gloomy, but they're actually quite beautiful." The kid commented and Julia hummed, not wanting to get into a conversation with him.

"I like nature. Did you know an oak tree can have a lifespan from a hundred to three hundred years?" He said with a smile.

"Real interesting, kid." Julia said not making eye contact.

"There is a Palmer's Oak tree in California that is over 13,000 years old, can you believe that?" He said with a lot of enthusiasm in his voice and Julia frowned. Again.

"That can't be true. The earth isn't that old. Is it?"

"Actually the scientists estimate that it is 4,54 billions of years old, give or take 50 million. But it is in fact 4,768,246.00 years, 7 months, 11 days, 9 hours and 15 minutes old. To be precise." The kid said with a wide smile. Julia looked at him like the kid lost his marbles or something, a smile of amusement tugging her lips.

"You're weird, kid, you know that?" She said and paused for a moment before deciding she wouldn't have anything better to do anyway. "I'm Julia."

"Hello, Julia. I'm Jack."

* * *

" _What if God was one of us? Just a slob like one of us? Just a stranger on a bus, tryin'a make his way home?"_ Sarah singed along to the song on the radio, swaying her hips to the sound of the music as she put finishing touches on her gingerbread men. When that was all done, she popped in a huge stuffed turkey in one oven and checked on the big ham roasting in the other one.

There were three types of salad already cooling in the fridge, Mexican bean salad, Russian mixed vegetables salad and Summer corn salad. Not to mentioned all the cookies, cupcakes, rice pudding and, naturally, pies in their storage room. If Dean saw this, he would probably question why she was making so much, but she had that feeling deep down, and besides, it was Christmas.

In fact it will be the first Christmas they are all celebrating together, as a family, so it was only natural she wanted to make a feast.

Sarah turned with the intention of going to fix the mashed potatoes when she spotted a blond woman standing in the doorway, observing her. She seemed familiar, and more then that she had this aura around her that seemed like she was joyous and friendly.

"Hi, there." Sarah greeted and watched the woman walk deeper into the kitchen.

"You really have a way around the kitchen, you know?" She said with a smile as she sat at the counter. Sarah was quick to hand her a cup of hot chocolate with a chilly pepper on top and the woman quirked her eyebrow at Sarah.

"Go on, it's your favorite." She said, and both women giggled at the familiar line stolen from a Johnny Depp movie. But the blond did try it and hummed in appreciation, confirming that she actually liked it. Sarah smiled at her, then went back to her work, while the blond watched her for a minute.

"You need any help? But nothing too hard, I am lousy in kitchen." The woman offered after a moment and Sarah smiled as she replied.

"Sure. You could wash these potatoes for me. They're going in the oven next." The woman nodded and did as she was told, silence befalling once again between them for a few minutes. Then the blond spoke again.

"You know, you are way better at this then I ever was. The cooking and cleaning and just being there... Being there for him... Dean is really lucky to have you." To that, Sarah paused, then turned to the woman.

"I feel like I am more lucky to have him. He is sweet and caring and kind. He deserves everything, he deserves the world. And if I can contribute to him being happy, and help spread that smile of his a little wider, then I am happy too... But I think you already knew this, right, Mary?"

And Mary just smiled and nodded, going back to her potatoes, but was stopped by Sarah how pulled her into a tight hug.

"I am glad you're here. They are going to be so happy to see you." Sarah said and Mary seemed to breathe a bit easier, hugging her back just a bit tighter.

* * *

Dean was whistling while unloading Baby, taking out all the drinks he bought, most of them non-alcoholic, mind you. He also had some snacks and tucked in a box under some extra Christmas lights were presents for everyone. Nothing much, just a little something he saw and thought they would like... Like a leather journal for Sam and a really cool throwing knife for Julia. And a small velvet box for Sarah.

It is cheesy, he knew that, but he couldn't help it, he wanted to be cheesy and girly and give her everything. He wanted to make her smile, and to have her by her side and to love her and cherish her, and Death wouldn't dare 'do them part'.

"Need a hand there, son?" A voice startled him, and he squeaked (he would never admit he did that) and nearly dropped the box with the beer.

"... The hell? Bobby?" Dean asked, eyes wide as an old hunter laughed.

"Not hell, heaven. Remember?"

"But... H... How?"

"Well, we all saw that you were planning a big party and we decided it wouldn't be much of a family holiday without the family, so we decided to pop down here and help celebrate... Everything there is to celebrate, anyway." Bobby said as he lifted a box with sodas, grunting, but smiling.

Dean huffed a smile, so glad to see the old hoot, and just a bit more excited about the dinner party that was soon to start. But then he paused, frowned at the old hunter and finally asked "We? Who's we?"

* * *

"Hey, guys. Come in." Sam said with a smile as he opened the bunker door and welcomed Ezekiel and Anael, motioning for them to head downstairs. The hunter took the angels' coats and set them aside while they took a long look at the huge Christmas tree, enchanted by the shiny decorations and the sparkling lights. He took them into the library and offered eggnog, and just as he poured some, his phone rang. Sam excused himself, heading back into the War room as he answered.

"Hey, Jody, what's up?" He paused as he listened to her talk, frowning. "They... Are you... Are you sure they aren't shapeshifters or... Ok, did they say how they got..." He talked, moving again towards the war room, but as he entered and spotted someone by the tree, his voice trailed off for a moment before he told Jody he would have to call her back.

The man had his back turned, so Sam wasn't sure if it was him, the hunter part screaming at him that something is off, but the little kid in him boomed with joy.

"Dad?"

"Hey, Sam." John said as he turned. "That's one heckuva tree you got there."

"How..."

"We wanted to see you all, spend one Christmas together. So we asked and we were granted."

"You asked..." Sam kept stuttering, tripping over his words, completely surprised, but John just huffed a smile and pulled him into a hug.

"Good to see you, kiddo." He said and Sam closed his eyes, feeling his emotions swirl up for a moment.

"You too, dad. You too."

A knock on the bunker door broke the moment and Sam smiled as he pulled away, his eyes a bit watery. He ran up the stairs and opened the door, only to be welcomed by a peculiar sight. There stood Albert Anderson, Julia's dad, but no Julia in sight.

"Mr. A? What happened?" Sam said as he moved to let the man enter. As they walked down the stairs, Albert explained.

"We had a fight. She wanted to come here, she wanted us to come here and spend Christmas with you, as a family, but we had this tradition, we go and visit her mom's grave on Christmas day. And I... I guess she had a point, I have to move on. We could have visited the cemetery a day before, not like Liz would mind... Shit, I fucked up." Albert said, shaking his head.

"It's going to be okay, Mr. A. I am sure she will calm down and you can talk about this when she gets here." Sam said with a tight smile.

"Wait, she's not here yet? That's... She took a bus, she should have been here hours." Albert said with a dose of urgency and Sam was quick to fish out his phone. "No, I tried calling her, she's unreachable. She must have turned the phone off." Albert said and Sam paused for a moment thinking what he could do.

"Ok, ok... I'll go try and get the stuff we need to scry for her, you stay here." Sam said and Albert nodded, but when the young hunter turned he was met with his father's questioning gaze. "Oh, right. Dad, this is Albert Anderson, Julia's dad. Mr. A? This is John Winchester, my dad." He made the quick introductions as he rushed out of the room, hearing both men say at the same time.

"We've met." Said John while Albert quipped "Aren't you dead?"

* * *

"Mom!" Dean shouted as he entered the kitchen, almost dropping the boxes on the table and rushing to hug his mother.

"Hi, Dean." She said, already enveloped by her son's arms. "You look good."

"So good to see you, again... I didn't think..." He said as he burried his head in her shoulder, completely not giving two cents about being vulnerable in front of Bobby and Sarah.

"It's ok. We wanted to come and see you and Jack said we could, so here we are." She said as she pulled away, but only at the arms length.

"I missed you."

"I know, honey. I missed you too."

They took a minute and just stared at each other, dopey smiles all over their faces, when Bobby decided to break the moment.

"That's a might fine girly you got yourself, boy." He said as Sarah opened a beer for him and handed it. She laughed at his antics and offered him a cookie, but when Dean reached for one, she slapped his hand away and told him he couldn't have any before dinner.

"But you gave Bobby one." He protested and Bobby laughed mockingly before Sarah deadpanned and countered with "Yeah, he's old." Bobby looked appalled and it was Dean's turn to laugh. He didn't notice Sarah leaning in and whispering to the old hunter. "I also heard a lot about you, you were like a father to them." There was a spark of gratitude and admiration in her eyes that warmed Bobby's heart and even made his cheeks flush.

"Dean!" Sam shouted as he ran into the kitchen and Dean could see something was going on, but Sam was stunned for a moment by the sight of two people that clearly didn't belong. "Mom. Bobby." Sam breathed out, then rushed to hug them both, his smile tight.

"What's wrong boy?" Bobby was the first to ask, disregarding all the pleasantries. Sam huffed, torn between feeling glad to see them and worried about Julia.

"What is it, Sam?" Mary urged, everyone looking at the tall hunter with expectance. There will be time for greetings and hugs later, whatever was happening was clearly a more pressing matter.

"Al... Julia's dad came, but without Julia. They had a fight and she took the bus, but according to him, she should have been here by now. Her phone is dead and I..." Sam tried to explain as he motioned for them to follow him back into the library. Sarah was the last to go, making sure none of the meals would burn.

"Dad." Dean breathed out with a pleased smile and John raised his head, then nodded.

"Hello, son." John greeted back just as Sam brushed past him and brought the ingredients needed for a scrying spell. Seconds ticked into minutes as Sam attempted to find her, but so far, he had no luck.

"It's like... It's almost like something was blocking her. I..." Sam said, his breathing a bit more erratic with every spoken word. Julia was missing and something didn't want her to be found and that didn't look good.

"Lemme try." Sarah offered and Dean responded.

"Are you sure? It's not gonna hurt the baby or anything?" Sarah smiled back at him kindly and shook her head.

"I'll be fine." She said and approached Sam. He offered her Julia's shirt, her necklace or her knife to try and make a connection to, but Sarah looked over the stuff with a frown before lifting her gaze up to meet Sam's. "No. Not this stuff. You. You're who she cares deeply about." So she took Sam's hands in hers, closed her eyes and focused.

Everyone waited patiently, aside from Albert who was frowning, without a clue as to what was being done. When Sarah grabbed Sam's hands and started to focus, he thought she must be some sort of a psychic, but chose not to ask right now. If she could find his Julie, it didn't matter.

Suddenly, Sarah gasped and her eyes flew open, glowing with grace just a tiny bit before reverting to her natural blue color. "I... I can't... Someone's with her. I can't... I can't break through."

* * *

Julia felt like the whole word was working against her. On top of everything that happened today, the damn bus broke down five miles away from Lebanon. The only up side to this whole thing was, she had less then that to make it to the bunker, like 4 or so miles. And maybe it would have been fine if the kid didn't decide to stick by her instead of mingling with the other passengers who walked along the side of the road.

Minutes past, a whole bunch of people were picked up by their family and loved ones, and Julia couldn't help feel like an odd one out. Her arms shot up and she hugged herself, feeling a bit lonely. Technically, she knew there was someone waiting for her, but she couldn't help how she felt, and the argument she had with her dad didn't help. The worst part was, he made it seem like she didn't care about mom and visiting her grave, like all she cared for was Sam, and that wasn't true. Not even remotely.

"Hey. You feeling ok?" The kid suddenly asked, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Jesus, kid, you really shouldn't sneak up on people like that." Julia responded and only then noticed that they were the only two left.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. And I am not Jesus, I am Jack." The kid said with a smile.

"It's a figure of speech, kid. And you didn't _scare_ me, I just didn't see you there... What are you even doing here, isn't there anyone to pick you up like the rest?" Julia said, looking around, curious and maybe a bit suspicious.

"My family don't know I am coming, I wanted to surprise them." Jack beamed as he kept walking beside Julia. "But you still haven't answered my question, are you feeling ok?" There was just something about this kid, something so strange. It made Julia want to open up, but at the same time it awoke her hunter's instincts and told her not to trust him too much. Still, no harm in telling him some things, he just seemed so sweet and innocent.

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

"One of my fathers always says it like that, always says he is fine when he is not." Jack commented and Julia looked at him, thinking for a moment before she sighed.

"It's not a big deal, I had a fight with my dad. I really wanted us to spend Christmas with my... With my new friends. With people and not just him and me and my mom's grave. Being at the graveyard... To him, it's like she's with us, he feels... Closer to her, I guess?"

"But you know she is always with you, right?" Jack offered, and no, that wasn't at all what Julia thought, but now that he said it, it seemed like it could be true. Her mom isn't any more _with_ them in that graveyard then she is at any other place. As long as they remember her, she is always with them.

"I guess you're right." Julia huffed, then paused, stopping to turn to the kid. "Thanks, Jack. You are a really good kid. Your... Fathers must be really proud of you." To that, Jack just offered her a wide smile, a silent appreciation for her comment dancing in his eyes. "Ok, well. I guess this is where we part ways. My... Home is just up this path."

"Actually, I am headed in the same direction." Jack said and Julia frowned. There was nothing there but the bunker, and Julia suddenly became very alert and vigilant, not sure why she allowed this much trust to a stranger. Jack was a kid, or he just seemed like one, and maybe he was something more. A shapeshifter or heck, maybe even a siren.

"Oh. Ok." She said, figuring how to work in testing the kid. She offered him her 'bottled water', and the kid accepted and drank, no reaction to the holy water. He seemed innocent enough to be a fool and accept a drink from a stranger, or just the kind of a monster that couldn't be affected by holy water, or a spiked drink. Julia became edgy, nervous, too many scenarios running through her head. Maybe she could try and get some information out of him, make him slip up? In any case it would be better to keep him talking until the reach the bunker.

"Hey, you dropped this." Jack said, and Julia turned to see the kid smiling, holding up a silver dollar. There goes that theory.

"Thanks. So, you mentioned going to see your family - your... fathers?"

"Yes. They are making a Christmas dinner, but I invited more friends to surprise them. They should be there by now." Jack said and Julia frowned. Nothing valuable in that piece of information. But what else could she ask, what topic should she choose? How to get the kid to reveal what he was?

"Must be nice. To have two fathers that love you so much that they wouldn't mind you bringing friends to Christmas dinner." Julia had no idea why her stupid brain decided to say that out of all things.

"Three." Jack responded.

"What?"

"Three fathers. I have three of them. Though technically, none of them are my biological father, but they took me in and... They are my family." There was so much love and care in his voice that had Julia second-guessing her original idea that the kid might be anything more then just a kid.

"Well, that's really nice. I am... Good for you kid." Julia said, reaching the part of the woods that split the trail into two. The first trail led into town, the long way around, and the second led to the bunker. "Well, this is my stop. It was... Nice to meet you, kid."

Jack's smile widened into a grin, so sweet and innocent, the sight sending chills down Julia's spine when the kid replied with "Actually, I am headed in the same direction."

* * *

"Aagggh!" Albert was pacing the length of the war room when a man and a woman appeared in front of him out of the blue, making him nearly scream. "Who..."

"Cas!" Sam shouted out, stepping away from the table and his scrying tools and hurrying to the angel.

"Hello, Sam. You seemed distressed, what is wrong?" Cas asked and Albert figured the boys knew the guy, _whatever_ he was. The woman in his company seemed familiar, but Al couldn't place her yet. He watched carefully as Sam explained what happened and that they couldn't find Julia.

"You think you could..."

"I could try and sense her." Cas offered.

"You can do that?" Sam questioned, more hope then caution in his voice. Sam must really trust this guy, Albert thought.

"My grace is fully restored now Sam, the only way I wouldn't be able to find her..."

"...If she had Enochian sigils carved in her ribs, I know. We should really do that." Sa said and Albert's eyes widened. First of all - grace? Was this guy an angel? But more importantly - who is gonna carve what into his baby girl?!

"Give me a moment, I will locate her." Cas said, and closed his eyes for a second. Albert took a step back when the guys eyes snapped open, glowing bright blue, so powerful and intimidating, a force to be reckoned with. Good thing this guy - this angel was on their side. There was a light buzz in the room, lights flickering as the raw power pulsed out of the angel, and then... It stopped. The angel blink his eyes back to normal, turned his gaze at Sam and then up at the bunker door. "She is right outside."

* * *

Julia thought long and hard on what to do and what to say. She felt so exposed walking first and having the kid behind her as she led them to the bunker. She didn't know what he was, but she was certain he wasn't a mere human. She had a few weapons in her bag, a gun and an angel blade, but if she made the wrong choice, it could cost her dearly. If she could only warn Sam and the others, but her damn phone wasn't working and... Oh. A prayer. Maybe she could send out a prayer.

And sure, she wasn't sure if Sarah could receive prayers, at least not form Julia, but that angel Diana is involved in should be able to. What was his name... Cassie, Casiel... No, they called him something short... Kaz? Kazoo? No, wait. Cas.

 _"Cas, um... I don't know if you can hear me, and how this whole prayer works, but, it's the only thing I got. There's a kid, following me to the bunker, and I am not sure he even is a kid. Or human for that matter. I am about to walk into the bunker and I need you to warn the guys somehow, because I... I am not sure I can take him on my own."_ Not that Julia didn't want to try. She wanted to take on the threat all on her own, but every time she would think of that, doubt crept in her mind. What if this was just a kid, and nothing more?

What if the guys called a few friends over and this kid is just... Being late to the party?

Julia was out of time. She was right there, in front of the bunker door, and she was... She was scared to turn around and check if the kid was still behind her.

But then, just as she was about to reach for the knob, the bunker door swing open and Sam stumbled through, his eyes immediately on Julia.

"Juls! Oh, thank... Jack?"

"Hello, Sam." Jack said, came up and hugged the tall hunter. "And no need tho thank me, I had fun accompanying Julia here." Jack said with a smile, then brushed past them, heading down the stairs.

"Jack!" Dean shouted with a wide smile and all heads turned in his direction. Jack came down the stairs and Dean walked up to him, pulled him in a brief hug, patting the kid's back. Cas did the same, everyone smiling at them.

"What's... What's going on here?" Julia asked as her and Sam joined them all. "Dad?"

"I was so worried, honey. I'm sorry, I didn't... I don't want us to fight." Al said as he came up to his daughter and hugged her tight.

"It's... It's ok, dad. You're... You're here." And it was odd. Because that's all she wanted. To be with her dad and Sam and Dean and everyone. Together. But... How? And who is this Jack, anyway? Before Julia could even voice her question, Sam pulled her attention.

He went around and introduced her to Mary and John and Bobby and apparently Charlie who popped out of no where, and Julia was just... Confused beyond belief. She pulled Sam aside and started her rant.

"Ok, ok, ok... This... This is very nice and all, but... How? They... - she lowered her voice for this part - they're dead. Right? How can they be here, and... They're not even ghosts, they are... Full flesh! And this kid, this Jack... Who is he? How did... How did he know I would be in that bus? How do you know him, how... Oh my God. Oh, my... Is he... Is that the... Lucifer's kid? Is he..."

"He is." Sam said with a small smile. "He's our kid." And yes, if course. Sam and Dean and Cas - his three fathers. It made so much more sense now.

"But how... How did he know I would be on that bus. Why would... Why would he be following me around?" Clearly, Sam didn't have an answer, so Julia turned and walked up to the kid himself, repeating the question.

"Because he asked me to." Jack simply said, nodding in the direction of Albert. The man frowned, and shook his head, about to deny it when Jack added "He sent a small prayer, wanting his daughter to be safe."

"And you heard that?!" Albert practically shouted out, still unfamiliar with who Jack really was.

"I run Heaven. Of course I heard." Jack replied with a child-like smile.

"You what?!" Albert yelled, shocked. Sam was about to step in and try and calm the situation, maybe somehow explain, though he knew it wouldn't sound good the fact that the devil's son was practically running the world now. That the devil's son was God.

Well, he did have the right to the throne, he was God's grandsons, but Sam feared Albert wouldn't appreciate such facts. But luckily for him, Jack decided to... Avert the subject.

"Yes. I run Heaven. And since it is Christmas, I thought it would be nice if we could all spend it together. That's why I let some souls visit their loved ones." He said looking over John and Mary who just smiled kindly. "Speaking of, there is someone who wants to see you." Jack said and moved away, revealing a very beautiful woman, with long black hair and eyes just like Julia's.

Albert gasped, eyes filling with tears at the sight of his late with, while joy spread over Julia's face as she exclaimed "Mom!"

"Lizzie?" Albert asked, hopeful and the woman nodded with a kind smile as she walked closer into her family's embrace. Al held both of them tightly, tears streaming down his face and a thought in his mind. If he had stayed at home, he could have missed this. Just because he was too hung up on the memory of his late wife, he could have missed seeing her again and holding her close. The man mouthed a 'thank you' at Jack and the kid just nodded.

"I'm gonna go find some nougat." Jack said as he turned to Sam. "I hope you don't mind, I invited some more friends over."

Sam frowned, uncertain as to who it might be that Jack invited, but was nevertheless thrilled to see some old faces. Ellen and Rufus, sharing a whiskey. Joe stealing Dean's pie piece. Kevin and Sarah talking, while Charlie tried to explain a modern cell phone to his dad.

At one point the ground shook and a hole opened up and some people did freak out, but it was simply Rowena, coming to join the party. Eventually even Crowley and Gabriel came, bringing in an awkward company consisting of another pair of Winchesters. Even Michael came.

They all ate and drank and had fun just catching up and getting to know Sarah and Julia, everyone approving and congratulating, Gabriel giving Sam odd glances and Sam just ignoring him.

And as Sam and Dean looked over the room, they could help but feel, maybe for the first time in their lives, the true joy of Christmas. Family. One that don't end with blood. But it doesn't start their either.

Merry Christmas everyone.

**Author's Note:**

> Be my Santa and bring me presents in form of comments.


End file.
